Late Night Nightmares
by MonchiKun
Summary: basicly a game scene/idea me and my buddy have planed to make and draw. But of course we're gonna change 'Keyo' to 'Sasuke'. Making NaruSasu/SasuNaru I Can't wait...


~/Late Night Nightmares/~

Keyo has the most frightening dream of his life. Everyone he knows in his life disappears. As soon as he wakes up he feels that he needs to make sure that it was only a dream. He goes into Naruto's room to make sure that he was okay. Everything seems fine with him. Keyo would of had went to Sasuke's but he didn't want to wake up Naruto from leaving the house and making him worry. Also he felt that Sasuke felt cold towards him and didn't want anything to do with him. Feeling the need of warmth and comfort. Keyo slips into bed with Naruto and cuddles with him gently. Naruto soon wakes up to fine Keyo in his arms. Naruto feels its time to stop playing these games and that its time for an answer. Naruto climbs over on top of Keyo and pin his hands together and then down. Naruto starts to wake Keyo up, biting his neck softly. Keyo is noticing whats happening and starts to struggle and grunt. Naruto bites down harder. Keyo starts to moan with a blushing red face. Naruto sees that he is fully awake and starts to question. "Keyo,...I tried to wait for an answer but I waited too long and time is up..."Keyo still struggling asks "what do you mean...?" Naruto continues with a sigh. "I want to know is you Love ME, or if you love Sasuke." Naruto starts to grasp Keyo's hands with more force. Keyo moans again. "I-I...L-Love ...y-you!" Naruto is shocked with happiness and kisses Keyo gracefully. "I'm sorry i scared you..." Naruto lets go of Keyo's hands and starts to run his fingers on Keyo's tummy, lifting his shirt up. "N-Naruto..." Keyo stutters "y-you can't..." Naruto laughs with a smirk and continues on. "And exactly why not?" Naruto bites down on one of Keyo's nipples,Keyo yelps and moans with embarrassment. "N-N-Naruto..!" Naruto looks up at Keyo. He giggles. Naruto continues to lick and bite the other nipple. Keyo grunted. Being so embarrassed and shy Keyo grabs a pillow and hides his face. Naruto notices."Keyo?...whats the matter?''Keyo mutters "I...just feel s-so helpless...and weak."Naruto giggles again. "Keyo please take the pillow away...if you don't I'm going to have to force it away." Naruto smiles."I want to see your adorable face..." Keyo peaks out from under the pillow. He places it aside cautiously. Naruto smiles and kisses Keyo. Naruto continues downward to Keyo's "excitement."He pokes it gently making Keyo gasp. "N-Naruto...p-please.." Naruto smirks again while pulling off Keyo's pajama pants. Soon along with his undies. Keyo shuts his eyes tightly. Naruto giggles. "Ah, my Keyo...its as if you waited for this moment this whole time." "N-Naruto...you're being mean!" Naruto grabs Keyo's member and strokes it once. Keyo gasps again and moans slightly. Naruto continues making Keyo get harder. Soon after Naruto was done stroking he placed Keyo's member inside his mouth. Keyo tightened the grip of his hands pulling the sheet covers. Naruto went forward and inward feeling Keyo getting even more excited. "N-Naruto...if you continue any longer I'm going to-...Ack!" Keyo then lets out a yell and could no longer hold back. Naruto looks up at Keyo once again and laughs. "Wasn't that the point?"

"But anyways that sure didn't take long..." Naruto smirks again now becoming a habit. Keyo kicks him playfully. "But wasn't I correct?" Naruto glared at Keyo. Keyo hid his face once again. "Awwwh you know I'm just messing around" Naruto smiles while petting Keyo's head. "Now..." Naruto unbuttoned his pajama pants. "...its time to have some real fun." Naruto giggled. "P-P-Please be gental..." Keyo whimpered. Naruto kisses Keyo while turning him over on his knees. Naruto slowly pushed his member into Keyo. He grunted. He continued to push inside trying to be as careful as he could be with Keyo. He treated him as if he was a fragile flower. Finally all the way inside they both moaned at once. "I'm sorry. The pain will soon go away." Keyo nodded with his adorable blushing face. Naruto continued going in and out thrusting his hips. Keyo moaned loudly with all the pain and pleasure. Naruto became more turned on with Keyo's noises. He began to go faster. Keyo grunted and moaned furiously. Naruto stopped for a moment to let Keyo rest and catch his breathe. He then giggled. "W-What's so funny..?"Keyo glared at Naruto. "Heh nothing...Its just your adorable noises are really turning me on." Keyo blushed. Naruto turned his head towards him and kissed him. "Its alright...nothing to be ashamed of." Naruto smiles. Keyo lets go of a slight smile but you could barley tell due to his red face. Naruto continued the rest of the morning while Keyo moaned and grunted with each thrust. Naruto soon finished up and ejected inside of Keyo. Keyo bit down on one of the pillows while Naruto was finishing. Naruto moaned and pulled out. "K-Keyo...?" "Y-Yea?" Naruto panted. "I Love you so very much" Keyo Sat up and hugged Naruto."I Love you too..." Naruto hugged back tightly making a promise. "I want to let you know that I'm never going to hurt you or abandon you like others have." Keyo gasped and felt tears coming down his face. Naruto noticed and brought Keyo up from the hug. "Keyo...whats the matter?" "Naruto...I'm just really happy that you said that." Keyo smiled. "I just never been so loved before." Naruto kissed Keyo and they both layed back down comforting each other. Soon turning back into sleep while peacefully holding hands.

~/End/~ ^ - ^


End file.
